comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Abe Sapien
Abe Sapien is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $3.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :Abe Sapien #35: 13 Jul 2016 Current Issue :Abe Sapien #36: 31 Aug 2016 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Abraham "Abe" Sapien' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Abe Sapien #35 Abe Sapien #34 Past Storylines Dark and Terrible The Devil Does Not Jest The Abyssal Plain The Haunted Boy The Drowning Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Abe Sapien, vol. 1: The Drowning' - Collects The Drowning #1-5. "A century ago, paranormal investigator Edward Gray fought and destroyed a powerful warlock off the coast of the island of Saint — Sbastien. In the early 1980s, the B.P.R.D.’s newest agent was sent to retrieve the warlock’s remains. But Abe Sapien is ill prepared for the dark forces that block his way." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595821856 *'Abe Sapien, vol. 2: The Devil Does Not Jest and Other Stories' - Collects The Haunted Boy?, The Abyssal Plain, & The Devil Does Not Jest. "Paranormal crime scenes wreak havoc on Abe Sapien as he investigates a recluse demonologist’s evil house, a haunted lake, and a sunken Soviet U-boat filled with zombies!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595829253 *'Abe Sapien, vol. 3: Dark and Terrible and The New Race of Man' - Collects #1-5. "On the run from the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, a mutated Abe Sapien faces horrifying monsters, desperate madmen, and cities in ruin, on his quest to reveal his own role in the end of the world." - *'Abe Sapien, vol. 4: The Shape of Things to Come' - Collects #6-7, 9-11. "A mutated Abe Sapien fights carnivorous monsters crawling out of the desert sand, a fortified militia that’s walled Phoenix off from the rest of the world, and a vicious zombie swarm, while a mad necromancer rises over the monster-infested ruins of Seattle." - - (forthcoming, July 2014) *'Abe Sapien, vol. 5: Sacred Places' - Collects #12-14 & 16-17. "Haunted by deaths he's seen and ones he's caused, Abe returns to the place where he was shot, where his latest transformation began. His path is blocked by strange priests, apocalyptic prophets, and one doomed soul after another, who all seem to think Abe is either the answer or the cause. Collects" - *'Abe Sapien, vol. 6: The Darkness So Great' - Collects #18-22. "Abe Sapien stands accused of bringing about the end of the human race. He hits the devastated Gulf Coast, where the infestation of monsters began and a volcano leveled Houston, driving out most of the population. Taking refuge with a Mexican death cult in a strangely preserved south Texas town, Abe stands to lose what little he has left, in a place where demons dwell and the dead walk." - *'Abe Sapien, vol. 7: Secret Fire' - Collects #24-26, 28-29 & 31. "Having traveled across the country searching for the truth about himself, Abe Sapien uncovers the secrets he's been looking for when he faces a giant monster that tore off part of the Florida coast, and a young girl with a psychic bond to the most ancient powers in the Hellboy mythology." - *'Abe Sapien, vol. 8: The Desolate Shore' - Collects #32-36. "AWOL from the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense for more than a year, Abe travels to two lost kingdoms before returning to America. There he’ll confront the most nightmarish version of the fate he’s run from all along, as well as the necromancer who sees Abe as a means to control the end of mankind." - *'Abe Sapien, vol. 9: Lost Lives and Other Stories' - Collects #8, 15, 23, 27 & 30. - Hardcovers *'Abe Sapien: Dark and Terrible, vol. 1' - Collects #1-7, 9-14 & 16-17. - *'Abe Sapien: Dark and Terrible, vol. 2' - Collects #18-22, 24-26, 28-29 & 31-36. - *'Abe Sapien: The Drowning and Other Stories' - Collects #8, 15, 23, 27 & 30, The Drowning #1-5, The Haunted Boy?, The Abyssal Plain, & The Devil Does Not Jest - Digital *'Abe Sapien, vol. 1: The Drowning' - Collects The Drowning #1-5. - *'Abe Sapien, vol. 2: The Devil Does Not Jest and Other Stories' - Collects The Haunted Boy?, The Abyssal Plain? & The Devil Does Not Jest. - *'Abe Sapien, vol. 3: Dark and Terrible and The New Race of Man' - Collects #1-5. - *'Abe Sapien, vol. 4: The Shape of Things to Come' - Collects #6-7, 9-11. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator/Covers: Mike Mignola. Artist: Jason Shawn Alexander. Publishing History First published in 2008. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 27 May 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/abe-sapien-abyssal-plain-interview-100527.html Hellboy's Abe Sapien Goes on a Submarine Adventure] * 31 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comixology.com/podcasts/25/Abe-Sapien-with-Jason-Shawn-Alexander comiXology Episode 24: Abe Sapien with Jason Shawn Alexander] (audio) * 05 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13249 Process of an Artist – Abe Sapien's Jason Shawn Alexander] * 03 Mar 2008 - Mignola on Hellboy's Extended Universe Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website *Hellboy Wiki - A fan Wiki about Hellboy and related comics Category:Adventure Category:Horror